The Promise of Redemption
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: ‘He had trusted her. One of the few people he assumed would not betray him, but his assumption betrayed him as well.’ JE a new take at AWE beware, some spoilers


_**A/N yay! I'm back with a new story to brighten the JE shipper's spirit. **_

MY take on how AWE should be (even though I didn't see the movie)

Title: 'Promise of Redemption'

Author: Beautiful x Lie

Rating: PG13

Pairing: 'Duh' who else?

Total Chapters: Planning for around 6 not too long, not too short but cannot guaranty 6 may be 7 or 8

Summary: 'He had trusted her. One of the few people he assumed would not betray him, but his assumption betrayed him as well.'

'**The Promise of Redemption'**

And there he was, a simple spot in the distance, a tiny dot on the horizon yet…still larger than life. The grin he bore when he saw the approaching group grew wider with each passing second. His heart raced in his chest, feeling as if he was about to burst. This could be it, his chance to escape.

But he knew better

This barren desert has played him the fool on more than one occasion. Everyday was a new fear that the torture he was enduring would worsen. And he hid in his mind, contemplating any more possible means of anguish that he could suffer.

Though many of them have already occurred.

One morning he woke up to a very tempting bottle of rum sitting on his lap. He lifted it to take a swing, but the bottle gradually grew warmer, until it was too much to bear and Jack tossed it aside. When it made contact with the scorching sand it erupted into flames.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He mused just after the queer incident.

Another time he saw 'Elizabeth' standing a few feet in front of him chanting the words "I'm not sorry" over and over again until Jacks mind was clouded by the parting kiss they shared before his tragic departure.

But this wasn't one of those times.

Finally the group drew close enough for Jack to distinguish their most of their identities and he couldn't stifle a gasp when he saw who was leading the pack. Her eyes were fixed on the landscape before her. Her face solemn and stony with determination and her lips formed a pencil thin line. She walked with courage and integrity despite the apprehensive disposition of those sauntering behind her. Her demeanor seemed composed yet he knew she was afraid. Although she masked it quite well with the blazing flames within her eyes as if protecting them from the cutting sword of betrayal. He remembered those eyes well from the fleeting glance he received just after he was bound to his ship.

Her orbs darted swiftly back and forth until they flashed with recognition and she broke out into a desperate sprint to him. The group behind her, still unrecognizable by Jack shot her bewildered glances, yet tailed behind obediently.

He wanted to run to her however he knew she was the reason he was in his current situation because of her rash actions. His feelings toward her have slightly changed. He had trusted her, one of the few people he assumed wouldn't betray him, but his assumption had betrayed him as well.

She finally reached him, panting from the tiring run, though her face was still filled with warmth, the warmth he so craved but restrained himself stubbornness getting the better of him. Now that she was close enough he noticed the more recent changes in her appearance that he might have overlooked.

Her auburn hair had gained some blond highlights, her once porcelain like skin had darkened considerably. She was draped in warrior-clad uniform with an ivory sword tucked safely in its sheath. Her stature gave off a zealous disposition yet her voice betrayed her.

"I'm so glad we found you!" She whispered inaudibly embracing him.

Jack didn't make any effort to hug back. He continued to stand stiffly with his arms at his sides. Over Elizabeth's shoulder Jack saw the rest of the 'rescue team.'

They saundered over and stood behind Elizabeth. Finally she let him out of her vice-like grip and let him get a good enough view of the others. The first one to step up was William 'eunuch' Turner. He outstretched his arm waiting for Jack to shake it.

"Good to see you back Jack." He commented

Jack gingerly stuck out his hand and lightly shook Wills. He plastered on a fake grin and falsely responded,

"You too Mister Turner."

The rest of the crew stood in a line. And Will spoke up again,

"Jack we need you to come back with us."

Jack walked down the line mentally rating each person by their loyalty, and to say the least the highest was 5. Then he came to an abrupt stop at the end of the line and had to do a double take on the remaining person.

"Barbossa?" Jack inquired not believing his eyes.

Barbossa smirked and stepped forward.

"Been a long time hasn't it Jack?"

Jack let out an uncomfortable laugh and immediately walked back to the front of the line.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" He asked amused at this feeble attempt to rescue him.

"Four of you have tried to kill me in the past…" There was a brief pause and he looked right at Elizabeth with hunger, the hunger for revenge.

"…and one of you succeeded."

At this point he was directly in front of her, and she looked faint. Her eyes widened with fear as everyone shot her an accusatory glance. Jack was starting to enjoy this.

"Oh she hasn't told you? Then you will have a lot to talk about on the trip home."

_**A/N well that's the chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Review? Please? **_


End file.
